


Flame Dragon

by Psyga315



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Kamen Rider Wizard, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Actor Allusion, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider Wizard Fusion, Crossover, Doppelganger Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Strange, in a desperate attempt to stop Khan, begs his Phantom, Smaug, to give him more power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame Dragon

 “So… You see me as your last hope… That’s quite amusing.” Smaug said. “If that is _indeed_ what you see me as… then _beg._ ” Doctor Strange bit his lip. He had no choice. He had to stop Kahn from destroying all those innocent people… And so he begged…

“Smaug… Please… LEND ME YOUR POWER!” Doctor Strange shouted. Smaug laughed as he entered him. Outside, Doctor Strange’s outfit began to change. His blue cloth was now black and his cape was longer and in a blood red color. His Driver announced the new form…

** FLAME! DRAGON! BURN… BURN… BURN BURN BUUUUUUURRRRN!!! **


End file.
